Sparks
by Horrifics
Summary: Sai and Sakura were on a current mission alone and found themselves in a tad bit of a fight. Nothing they couldn't handle...right? When Sakura gets hurt nothing new and Sai comes to the rescue; feelings catch a fire. What could this be, exactly?


The scream rippled through the veins of the cherry haired teen. The venom of the shrill licked her insides, making the petite body thrum with pain. Slowly, the pale body began to shake. Her once beautiful spring-green eyes were blood shot-wide eyed. Crimson liquid, slowly slid down her pale body, leaving nothing but a pink trail down her body onto the once lush green grass. The battle field in front of her was painted in a dark coat of crimson. The dark gray--almost black storm clouds threatened a down poor. Sakura took a deep breath as she watched the two figures across the field--jabbing one another with the luminous silver swords.

_Get up and be helpful for once!_

Sakura slowly stumbled up to her knees, her bloodstained clothing limply clung to her petite figure. With nothing but a hard stare at the pale slim figure ahead Sakura started to slowly limp across the field, simply whipping the blood from her forehead and mouth. A sudden pain, indescribable pain thrummed through her stomach. Sakura reluctantly coughed, spitting blood all over the field. Sakura twisted her head to look down at what might have caused the pain. A kunai, covered in still fresh blood sliding its way out of her stomach. Without thinking, the koinichi let out a scream or terror. The crimson liquid oozing out of her mouth as long as she held it open. With the sudden shrill, Sai diverted his attention to the teen, holding her stomach. Sai felt his heart drop into his stomach. His breathing began heavy.

"Sakura…" He gasped slowly.

A fist suddenly pelted his side, knocking him on this back. Sai snapped his attention back to the enemy, the huge, slim sword gleaming as the tan hand gripped it.

"I'm stronger than I look." Sai hissed.

Only applying pressure onto his feet, Sai knocked himself back up, then simply planted his fist onto the obvious enemies face. Sai looked back over to his wounded comrade. Her small, pale body was planted face first onto the ground. Without thinking, Sai dashed over, ignoring all of the pain in his legs that rebelled against him.

--

Once beside the girl, Sai quickly dropped to his knees, he slid his arm under the teens chest, stopping when feeling something lumpy.

"What's this?" He sighed obliviously, grabbing the small breast.

Immediately flushing with embarrassment, Sai let go.

"Thank god she's unconscious."

As if the interlude didn't happen, Sai flipped the petite girl onto her back.

"Sakura?" He whispered, carefully shaking her.

As if magic, Sakura's eyes fluttered open to meet Sai's ebony eyes.

"Sai?" Sakura stuttered, her vision blurred as she awoke.

Sai simply let a smile take over his ghost-white face.

"Thank god you're alright." He muttered, helping her sit up.

Sakura shook her head, then stared out in front of her.

"Wh-wha...? How'd you--...? You make no sense what so ever…"

_How did he…..why did he….what the hell is going on!?_

"That doesn't matter." Sai hushed. "What does is that I am here and you're safe now."

Sakura glared at the pale man.

"What are you getting at?" She hissed.

Sai smiled, acting if he didn't hear the words the pissy woman was spitting at him. He moved in closer, and wrapped her into a warm embrace.

"I was so scared.."

Sakura blushed, nearly jumping up and slapping the man.

_What the hell is he doing?! You don't just do that to an unexpecting woman for Christ sake!_

"_Never scare me like that again, Sakura-chan." Sai breathed._

_Sakura slowly wrapped her arms around the male, returning the warm embrace, smiling lightly._

"_Sai I have something to tell you." _

"_What is it Sakura?" Sai looked up at her._

"_I--NARUTO!" She squealed. _

_Sai jerked away, then turned around to only face the blond loud mouth._

"_Naruto." He beckoned._

"_Naruto what happened to you?!" Sakura shrilled, attempted to get up, but falling back onto her butt. _

_Naruto grunted._

"_More like what happened to you, Sakura-chan.."_

_Sai stood up off his knee and put his hand on his slim hips._

"_She was attacked, but I managed to save her." He blurted, with no emotion._

"_Good for you, jackass." Naruto hissed._

_Sai bent down and picked Sakura up off the ground and held her bridal style._

"_Now lets get back to Konaha shall we?" Sai grunted, walking passed Naruto, bumping his shoulder._


End file.
